XMen: Silent Night, Bloody Night
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Set in the year 2022, This is the sequel to Deck the Halls with Crimson blood and holly. Wolverine and Kat's holiday continues to bring challenges. Contains Adult sexual situations, violence, holiday cheer, and other things my sick mind can come up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Night, Bloody Night**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from x-men nor from the marvel comics nor the movies, and I am not making any money from this fic. I do however own Kat and the children.

**Summary:** Set in the year 2022, This is the sequel to Deck the Halls with Crimson blood and holly. Wolverine and Kat's holiday continues to bring challenges. Will they ever get to experience a normal Christmas, or are they forced to always be X-Men forever?

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Wolverine/OC

**Warning(s):** Adult sexual situations, violence, holiday cheer, and other things my sick mind can come up with.

Author's Note: This fiction was created years ago and is staring a character that was created for msn chat role-playing with her as Wolverine's wife but also Gambit's daughter. She was captured as Wolverine was for the bonding and is just as wild as he is. This story is pretty old and was created after the first x-men movie came out along with some others. Please be kind as this one is old and very adult. I did try and hope that you do like this story. I will post the second in this holiday series if I get some reviews on the fiction and if people do like it. Thank you for taking the time to read it. The children in this series and their ages are located below with all of them being Logan's and Katherine's children. All are mutants with two mutant parents. I also own Tigress, whom is Sabretooth's daughter with Jean's daughter, another character I created named Foxlind Grey when he took her against her will in the role-play. I have written that story as well and will post if anyone wishes to read it as well.

Setting: December 22, 2022

Starring: Wolverine (Logan), WildKat (Kat LeBeau), Red Fyre (Foxlind McKinnae), Alexis McKinnae, Jean Grey (Dark Phoenix), The Golden Tiger (Tigress Cleo Creed), Sabertooth (Victor Creed), Silver Wolf (Leon Creed), Silver Lightening (Samantha Lensherr-Ferris), Scarlet Blast (Kendra McKinnae-Haniken),

The mall was brightly decorated with Christmas wreaths, lights, and little dancing Santas and elves. It was kind of colorful and corny at the same time and the noise was making me want to pierce my claws into those damn singing dolls. You know the ones I am talkin' about...the stupid mechanical dolls that move as they sing. I growled lowly getting annoyed at having to listen to that crap. Damn I hate Christmas but it is the shopping that gets me and just my luck, I am stuck in this lousy store with my wife. Sighs usually she does all this shit but for some reason she practically begged me to get up off the couch and come with her. So here I was listening to some stupid dolls sing 'Jingle Bells' instead of watchin' a hockey game with a nice cold beer in my hand, but it wasn't all bad considering who was walking next to me. I could tell that the noise was gettin' to Kat as well cause she looked like she would pop her claws any second and destroy them all. I chuckled looking at the dangerous look on her lovely face as her black and red eyes darted from one of those dolls to the other. It really was a funny sight considerin' I am usually the one goin' berserk around this kinda stuff.

"Those things are worse than facing ten sentinels." Kat whispered in her delightful Cajun accent but then again...I love everything about her even though she is Gumbo's kid.

I just laughed and nodded my head in the direction of the toy section, which is far from those stupid toys and I felt like snapping myself so I was really glad when she agreed and we got the hell away from those damn monsters. I actually felt myself relax when we got away from the noise but right on cue, the stereo overhead started playing 'Jingle Bells'. Aghhhh I am going to have that song in my head for weeks! I snarled showing my canines and looked around wanting to filet anyone who came near me and my eyes went into an angry bloody red state. I was seein' red and that usually means I am about ta snap.

I only saw a blurry shadow come towards me and in my instinct; I popped my sharp claws and drove them quickly into the shadow. I heard a gasp and could feel the shadow 's weight on my claws. I could feel something warm and sticky running down on my hands. I shook my head trying to clear the bloody red haze and could hear screaming as people saw what I had done but they were all shadows.

I took in deep breaths and suddenly flashes of my past began to flow to the surface. I could see the men in masks again. Those men with the cold and evil eyes laughing at me as I screamed out in pain as they sliced me open like a watermelon. I began to panic as these visions kept coming to the surface. No! Not now! Why did they have to come back? I could feel the cold sweat pouring down my face and down onto my clothes. Not much scared me but this did and I was actually fearful seeing visions of my fear and clouded past.

I closed my eyes tightly and willed the haze to clear up and when I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful face looking at me but she was in terrible pain and in shock. It took about three seconds to realize the woman in front of me was Kat. Fearfully I gazed down and saw my claws plunged in her chest between her breasts. I could hear her gasping for air and out of pain. No! I can't believe I hurt her again after I promised myself I could control my deadly urges no matter what. I slid in my andamantium claws hearing her make a harsh gasp and slumped forward into my arms as her body fell forward. I could hear her moaning in pain as I watched the wounds heal. As she healed, I ran a hand through her long wavy hair whispering how sorry I was over and over.

"It was not your fault Logan." Kat whispered now weak and tired but fully healed. She had been tired earlier this morning but this would make her tired again. She ran a hand through my hair and brought my head down to kiss her slightly parted lips. I couldn't resist the urges to kiss her and took her mouth with my own and plunged my tongue into her sweet mouth. I ran my tongue around her mouth and felt her perfect white canines against my invading tongue.

I rose with her in my arms and decided to get out of the toy store before anyone saw us cause I was sure someone would have called the fuckin' police after what happened. I took her to a restaurant in the mall and was glad that we had put the gifts we had already bought in the trunk of the car. I placed her in a booth and then sat down next to her. I took off my leather jacket and then pulled off my flannel shirt over my black t-shirt and placed it on her to cover the large bloodstain on her white shirt. After she was covered, I put my jacket back on and looked at her concerned. "Are ya okay darlin'?" I asked placing my hand on her belly and was relieved to tell that the baby was still there and okay.

"Yeah I am okay...where are we?" She asked weakly looking around not sure where we were.

"In a restaurant darlin'...Do you want anything love?"

"Actually I could go for a chocolate milkshake."

I smiled and knew that Kat craved a lot of chocolate when she was breedin' and I gladly signaled the waitress that we were ready to order. I watched the woman approach us to take my order. "Can we order a burger with fries, a large plate of fries, a chocolate shake, and a beer." I said as she wrote it all down quickly and then turned and left us alone to talk.

Kat looked at me and took my hand in both of her's. "Logan what happened back there?"

"Just one of my nightmares. The one when I got my damn bones." I said with some anger but Kat knew it was not directed towards her but rather at the bastards who had done this to me.

"But you're awake Logan. I thought they only haunted you at night."

"So did I darlin'...so did I." I muttered as I lit one of my cigars needing the smoke to relax me. I began to wonder why the hell my flashes were coming while I was awake. Am I now to be haunted during the day too? I cursed under my breath and took a long puff as I thought about what to do to get these flashes out of my mind. I looked up as our food arrives and starts to eat my burger as I watch Kat drown her fries in a large puddle of ketchup. I laughed for the first time all day as she began to eat her fries. "Got enough ketchup darlin; or do ya want a second bottle?" I laughed as she game me a look of warning. God she looked so cute with her eyes flashing and her nose was scrunched up adorably.

I smirked as she actually growled at me but I wasn't worried. I know she won't clobber me. Hell the most she would do was to deny me sexually but I was kind of hoping she wouldn't considering how aroused she was making me right about now just looking at her with that expression. I saw Kat's expression soften and she ate her French fries and her chocolate milkshake. Ahhhh the mood swings begin. How the hell am I gonna handle this? I watched her finish eating and took the check from the waitress. I debated on whether I should tell my wife about her current condition or not. Sighing I took Kat's hands in mine and we left the restaurant after I paid the bill. I smiled looking at my love and took her into my arms carrying her to the car and placed her in the seat. I got in next to her and started the engine. I was glad to hear the purr as the car sprang to life but the one creature that I really would love ta have purring is Kat. I looked at her with a look of pure love and with a wink I asked her if she was ready for some real fun.

Kat smiled and looked intently into my eyes. "And what do you have in mind Mr. LeBeau?"

"How about some quality time with my wife?"

"Hmm liking it already." Kat said purring as she kissed me gently.

I grinned as we arrived to the mansion and looked around watching some of the young students playing in the snow. I watched as the snowballs went flying and a group of teenagers were building a snowman and a huge snow fort. I smiled and saw my own children helping them out with the fort. Even Jeremy was out there. I could smell his wild scent and saw the back of his head noting his long black hair swing around his shoulders as he dodged a snowball thrown at him by his sister Kendra. She laughed happily as the snow splashed into his face but he got her back quickly as he got her in the rear with the snow. I could hear her shriek in laughter as the ball hit her and it looked like it hurt cause from this distance I could tell she had winced slightly. I watch Kendra's eyes flash red but I was glad she had learn to control her optic blasts despite her father's failure to control his. I would never be able to blame Scott for not being able to control them since he had been badly injured as a kid. I looked at my wife as she watched our children playing happily hell even our three-year-old son was playing in the white powder. I watch little Timothy throw the snow up into the air and twirled around giggling.

The lights on the outside of the mansion were giving me a warm feeling as memories of past Christmases as an X-Man flooded into my mind. I remember the complete childlike innocence, as Jubilee would jump down the stairs in excitement or Rogue singing carols with the other students as they excitedly decorated the large tree that always decorated the living room. I also remember the first Christmas I spent with Kat when we first got married and how happy we were but our happiness has never faded no matter what we faced. Over the many years we had to face a whole bunch of assholes that would try and hurt us but we all ways managed to kick their asses.

I watched inside the mansion holdin' onto Kat's hand and looked at the decorations being put up in the front foyer. I saw my wife's face light up in excitement knowing this was her favorite time of the year next to Holloween but that was an entirely different holiday. I smiled and looked at Kat intently but my smile was only there to cover what I felt inside. I felt fear and a longing to know what had happened to me and why my flashes were returning especially during the daytime. I knew this was a bad time to be leaving the family to go off on a hunt for my past but I really needed to know. I wanted to know what had happened and the urges were so great that I felt that if I did not leave soon, it would drive the fuck outta me fer months. I walked up the stairs with Kat to our room and sat on the bed after we entered our room. I looked up at Kat and frowned, knowing she hated it when I left on missions especially alone. "Lock the door darlin'."

Kat closed the door behind her and latched the lock before coming to sit next to me. "Logan what is wrong?"

"Nothin'." I muttered not wanting to tell her what was on my mind but I knew she could easily read my mind if she needed to know.

"No don't do this to me Logan. I know something is bothering you." She replied in a serious tone that made me look up at her immediately.

"Damn it Kat don't make me tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"Kat I have to go back to Canada."

"But what for?"

"I need ta know what those bastards did ta mean and why my flashes are returnin'!" I shouted not meaning to sound so angry but I felt like I was going nuts if I didn't find out now. I looked at her shocked expression and suddenly felt bad for raising my voice at her. "I'm sorry darlin'...I didn't mean ta yell at ya." I reached out and held onto her as I felt her soft tears flowing down her face.

"Logan please don't go...I have a bad feeling about this."

"What do ya mean love?"

"I don't know but I have this feeling that you'll never come back to me." Kat was crying as I held her closely to me and knew that when she got her 'feelings' that she was usually right. I also knew that she would never let me go on my own but if I to her with me then her life would be in danger and I had no intentions of havin' her in a position where she could lose the baby or worse. I kissed the tears from her face and moved to kiss her mouth. If I was never gonna come back from this mission, I wanted to remember her in every aspect that I could. I laid her down on the bed still kissing her as I slowly and gently removed her clothes and just stared at her...just memorizing every inch of her delicious body. I then moved my head down and began to lick her body enjoying her taste and sweet scent as my hands went to work on her breasts.

I could hear her moaning and felt her soft hands open my belt and open my pants slowly as she unzipped my fly and pushed the material down enough to release my dick to her gaze. Then she did something that she had not done to me in months; She took her tongue and began to lick the sensitive skin of my large organ causing me to gasp loudly as I closed my eyes enjoying these sensations. I groaned loudly as she worked her tongue along my length and then moved with me till she was onto of me. I nearly came when she dug her nails into my abdomen making me even more aroused than I already was. She raked her long nails down my chest to my waist leaving a thin trail of blood as my wounds healed almost immediately but she smoothed the remaining blood over my hairy chest. She began to suck on my dick harshly making me writhe under her grabbing onto the comforter urgently wanting to scream out loud and I was so liberated that I let out a loud roar of excitement as I came into her mouth. I watched her swallow my hot seed easily and was gasping for breath as sweat poured down my body. I moaned as she got up off the bed grinning. "What...are...you...up to?" I asked between labored breaths still trying to recover from the shock and pleasure of what my wife had done earlier.

"You'll see Wolvie." Kat said grinning as she began to search in her suitcase for something and sat up looking at her wondering what she was doing or had in mind for me. I followed the trail of her long hair that flowed down her back down to her tight ass and swallowed thickly feeling my desires one again rising to the occasion. "Yes got it!" She cried out in triumph and turned to look at me smirking. "Well aren't we ready and rearin' to go at it again." She mused as she climbed back on the bed and pushed me down gently lying underneath her as she took out a bottle of body oil. She then poured a large pile of the cherry smelling gel onto my chest making me gasp as how cold it was. She giggled looking at my reaction and smoothed the puddle over my chest with her hands. She moved up my chest and down my front making sure to cover my whole front from my neck to my feet.

I was unprepared for what she was doing next as she slowly licked me making me laugh and moan. "Oh yes baby more...keep goin' Kitten!" I moaned and cried out as the heat flowed through my body to my groin. "Oh sweet Jesus Kat!" I knew I was crying out loudly and the others could probably hear me but I really didn't care. I was on the verge of coming again as Kat repeated her earlier performance. I couldn't take it any more and grabbing her hips as I swung her over she that I was on the top this time.

I took her busy hands and placed them on either side of her head and shook my head in a stern but playful manner as I spoke in her ear. "No you don't you little temptress...It's my turn ta play." I ran my hands over her erect nipples and then licked them causing her moan and arch up to me the best she could. I could already see her sweating and gasping for breath. She was so wet as my hand went do to her touch her core and she was crying out in both French and English begging me to give her what she wanted. I could smell her urgent need for me to fill her and I was more than willing oblige with her he whimpers and screams. I chuckled and wondered if the others even knew want we were up to but with her loud screams, I was pretty sure and neither Kat nor I really gave a damn what they thought.

I turned her over gently and positioned her the way I had so many times in the past and entered her quickly and forcefully. I could hear her gasps of need and pleasure as I forced myself into her core. God after all these years she was still nice and tight for me. I could smell the sweet scent of her arousal and heard her heartbeat quicken as I took on a strong and quick pace. I pounded in her as if this was our last night together and knew it could very well be our last. She was screaming my name as she tensed up and released making me come in her body but we weren't done yet. I wanted more and had her off and on for hours before we both collapsed onto the bed and slept out of sheer exhaustion.

I rose out of bed early in the morning around five o'clock and quickly got dressed to leave. I had already packed my back last night while she slept so all I needed to do was grab it and leave the room. I then walk quietly and quickly down the hall hoping no one would hear me or stop me. I had made a note and left it on my pillow for my wife so technically I was not leaving her without any knowledge of my whereabouts. I was almost home free when I reached the front door when I heard the professor's voice behind me. "Where are you going Logan?" I stopped in my tracks and saw a figure that looked like the old man but he was see through and the professor is dead.

"You ain't real!" I growled looking at the apparition and took out my claws ready for a fight but nothing happened.

"Logan are you really going to leave her without a word of goodbye?"

"What do ya expect me ta say to her?"

"Logan at least take good care of yourself. Your family needs you."

"We have missed ya Charlie." I said not knowing how I knew that this really was the professor but it really was him. I turned around and added "Take care of 'em for me wheels." I looked behind me but the apparition was gone and a voice whispered, "Take care Logan and I will watch over all my students."

I was a little shooken up when I went into the garage and took my bike out. I would never have expected something like that but it had happened and there was no denying it. I climbed onto the bike and then started the engine of the bike and rode out of the gates and down the road away from the school. I felt a surge of unhappiness and anticipation mixed together as I left my family behind to search out my past. I drove down the road in the direction of Canada thinking about my family and my wife. At least this time I had something very important to come home to...I had my family and a new baby along the way to see when I returned hopefully before it is born.

"I am sorry Kat my love but I must find out what happened to me." I whispered to myself hoping she would hear my words as I drove further towards my shadowed past.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up suddenly feeling that something was amiss and looked around the room and yawned. I turned in the direction of Logan's side of the bed but he was gone! I quickly sat up and regretted moving so quickly cause I suddenly felt a huge surge of queasiness and slowly got up feeling sore but I made it to the washroom before I got sick in the toilet and was glad I had made it. I felt so sick and wasn't quite sure why I felt so lousy but I actually had a good clue since I had recently been with Logan and was unprotected. I cleaned myself up and slowly walked back to the bedroom and that was when I found the letter on my husband's pillow. I read the letter as hot tears fell from my eyes.

To My Dearest Love,

I am sorry that I must leave you to remain here at the mansion but I believe you will know the reason you can not join me on this mission in a few days if not sooner. I need you to remain here and care for our children in case I do not return to see you or our kids ever again. Please do not be mad at me for doing but I must know about my past and you of all people can understand that. I will be back as soon as I can. I will always love you...never ever forget that.

Love you always,

Logan (L)

My heart was breaking as I read this letter. What did he mean if he never came back? I would never accept that he won't be back and I quickly wiped my tears from my face and got dressed before I ran to talk to my mother, who I am sure was already in the med. lab. I ran down to the med. lab and saw that no one was in there, so I headed back upstairs and walked into the kitchen to find the other grown ups drinking coffee and chatting. I smiled trying to cover my unhappiness and walked into the room and slumped into a chair.

"What's wrong Kat?" Fox asked me as she sat down next to me trying to comfort me with a warm hug.

"Nothing." I muttered still looking at the white tiled floor of the kitchen.

"Aww come on. I know ya better than that sis." My sister murmured softly trying to coax me in to talking but all I could do was hand the note over her and heard her gasp as she read it. "Oh no wonder you're so upset."

I watched as she hands the note to our mother who just looks at me before talking her opinion. "What are you going to do sweetie?"

"There is nothing I can do mom. Logan is right...I have to look after our family and I also think I am pregnant again."

"How do you know Kat?"

"Cause I am throwing up and I feel like shit." I replied looking up at the others and in response to my comments, my mom led me to the med. lab to check if my thoughts were correct. I was not very comfortable lying on that bed considering I had was there a few days ago from trying to stay alive during a brutal fight against Victor Creed. I had gotten a few good hits in there as well so the fight was not really as one-sided as one would think. That damn asshole has been after me ever since I had started dating Logan but he hasn't chased me away from my love yet and I know he never will. I sighed and waited for mom to finish her exam but flinched when she took out a needle. "Awww mom you know I can't stand needles." I really never had liked those things...even as a child I would flinch at seeing a needle.

"It is just a simple shot to help you with feeling ill sweetie. Nothing to be worried about."

"Humph yeah right you're not the one getting a needle pierced into your body." I muttered not at all happy with this but I let her give me the shot considering I really didn't have much choice in the matter. I looked at her face as she gave pierced my skin with the sharp needle and she was shaking. Mon Deiu! Is she still remembering what Tiger did to her? Ever since that happened she has been freaked out of labs but got enough courage to continue her work as a doctor and an X-Man...correction X-Woman. I sighed and looked directly into her eyes and wondered if she would have any tests lying around considering I really wanted to know if I really was pregnant or not. "Mom?"

"Yeah Kat?"

"Do we have any pregnancy tests?"

"Yeah steel cabinet in the middle drawer Kat." She replied and I leapt off the bed and picked up a test and smiled as I walked towards the washroom with it.

I paced the washroom all nervous and worried. I mean I was just as nervous as I had been when I found out when I was pregnant with my first child. I had been so scared that night and had to take three tests then cause it was hard for me to actually believe that I had a tiny little person growing inside of my belly. I sighed and thought about that night and how excited I was and I guess I still am excited in a way. I nearly jumped to the ceiling when the timer went off indicating that it was time to check the test and hesitantly moved towards the counter that the stick was resting on. My hand was shaking as I reached out to grab the test and was shaking as I turned it around to look at the results. Oh my god! It was positive...Well Logan had done it. I nearly laughed being so happy and I ran out of the washroom and nearly jumped for joy looking at my mother. "Mom I am pregnant!'

I looked at my mother's happy expression and hugged her. I could tell she was happy for me but I also knew she didn't want to be reminded that she was a grandmother one more time. That thought always made me laugh and sometimes I teased her about but it was no fun without Logan to stand there and keep me from going too far in my fun. I was beginning to wonder how my husband was doing as I sat down and talked with my family about this upcoming baby.

Northern Alberta:

I drove my bike to a local bar in Northern Alberta and immediately recognized this place. It was the same place I had met Rogue all those years ago when I was fighting in the cage. It was a great way to make money but it could also be a hassle since you had to fight whomever volunteered to get their asses kicked. I felt the cold night air blow against me as I rode into the parking lot and parked my bike. I got off the bike and walked into the bar after walking in three feet to get to the door. As I walked in, I noticed the place smelt the same as it did with the strong odors of smoke and beer. I walked to the bar and sat on a wooden stool waiting for the bartender to look at me but soon got impatient and grabbed the man's shirt making him turn but that was a big mistake. I gasped as I saw a man look at me with cold dark eyes and I froze in terror, as I smelt the distinct smell of gun power. What had I walked into?...I was not going to be taken anywhere and I took my claws out as I was surrounded by men dressed in black. I looked around at the men cautiously and kicked the man creeping up behind me. Boy these creeps didn't really know much about my abilities obviously and then I turned and sent a bunch on hard kicks and punches to the men that continued to surround me. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg as a man shocked me with taszer and I cried out as I fell to the ground on my hands and knees having my leg give up on me.

I was growling loudly as the men got a little too close for my damn comfort and I sliced into a nearby man's belly causing him to yell out and bleed all over the floor. 'What a big baby' I thought and a grin crossed my lips as my claws went to work slashing as many men as I could until they managed to pin me down. I snarled in anger as they pinned my arms down and then one of the men who seemed to be their leader stepped forward and pointed a gun and me. Man this was gonna hurt like hell if he shot me, which I thought he would considering the vicious look the son of a bitch was givin' me.

"Well...well...well. I always knew you would come back someday Weapon X!" The man said laughing wickedly and I was beginning to hate the sound of that.

"Who the hell are ya?" I roared out in anger and frustration. I hated being held down like this and besides I don't know who these men are.

"Oh come now Logan. Don't tell me you have forgotten me."

"I don't know ya!"

"You'll remember soon enough Weapon X...soon enough" The man said wickedly and then turned to his men. "Secure him now. We have much to do and we must get to the lab soon. The general is expecting us."

I was suddenly forced onto my front and my hands were roughly pulled behind my back and they placed some kind of hand covers over my hands after my claws went back in. Then the chained me up like a wild animal and I was just as mad as one at that point. No more labs...I told myself. I struggled against the chains but suddenly one of those bastards him me hard on the back on the head and I saw only darkness as I slumped forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I walked into the kitchen of the mansion and could smell the wonderful aroma of Christmas cookies and saw my mother busy making holiday treats. I felt myself getting hungry and knew the baby was behind my hunger so I smiled at my mom. "Mother they smell nice."

"You have always loved these cookies Kat."

"You're right. So have you heard from Logan yet mom?" I asked hopefully as I bit into one of the cookies enjoying the wonderful mixture of gingerbread and other spices. Mom always could make a great cookie. I was disappointed when she shook her head sending stray strands of red hair into her face. "Oh." was all I could say to that reply and slumped into a chair in front of the table. Suddenly we heard Alexis's telepathic voice in our heads telling us to come to his office immediately. ~What is it Alex?~

~Just come to my office please.~

I grinned remembering what Logan had told me he saw Alex and Fox doing earlier his office and decided to tease him a little. ~Are you dressed guys?~

~Very funny Kat. Now come to my office will you?~

~Okay...Okay keep your pants on!~ I replied and got up off my chair and heard Alex's mental laughter in my head. Boy I sure could bring a laugh to that guy when I tried hard enough.

I walked out of the kitchen after grabbing two more of those wonderful cookies and headed down the hallway towards the headmaster's office. I took in the scents of the pine tree in the front hall as I walked up the staircase and looked at all the brightly-lit decorations. Oh I loved Christmas so much and figured I was going to go to New Orleans and bring my father his gift considering all the support and love he has given me all these years. I even got a gift for my stepmother and cringed slightly thinking about her since I knew that she hated me. I laughed thinking about the wicked stepmother concept from Cinderella and my red and black eyes lit up in pure amusement. I smiled as I walked into the office and my mood suddenly dropped dramatically when I noticed the serious looks of the other occupants of the room. 'What was wrong with their holiday spirit?' I thought but then found it hard to swallow as a lumped formed in my throat. Had something happened to Logan? I felt a pang of panic flow through my body and my eyes flashed in fear and frustration. "What is wrong?"

"Um well we have just heard word that there is a new laboratory making biological weapons to use against mutants. We were discussing this just before you came in and..." Foxlind start trying to give me enough information that she thought I would need and I pretty much guessed the last of that sentence and spoke it outloud to them.

"And you want me to slip in quietly and destroy all the chemicals and weapons right?" I finished for my sister smirking thinking they could at least have asked before committing me to this mission before they told me about it.

"Basically yes."

"Hold it she can't" Mom said standing in the doorway as she looked at all of us.

"Why not?" Alexis inquired looking at my mother obviously not sure what she meant

"She's pregnant."

"What since when?" Asked my sister looking directly at me. "Well that settles it, I guess we have to find someone else."

"Hold it! Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can't take this mission." I said getting somewhat annoyed considering that they thought I was some kind of a delicate flower that couldn't get hurt. I mean give me a break people! I had been stealing from people even when I was pregnant and this mission was not different. "I'm pregnant...not crippled and I am going." With that said I managed to give them a serious look, which meant that I was not going to change my mind any time soon. I looked as the others looked at me and nodded in agreement. Ha! I had won this fight and it filled me with a deep sense of pride that they had given in to my argument but what other thief could they get to enter into a laboratory without being detected and efficiently rid the scientists of their precious chemicals. I smiled at the thought of really sticking it to those damn humans and I felt a real surge of anticipation as they told me all I needed to know about the building and where it was located. After they had informed me of all I really needed to know, I wondered towards the X-Men locker room to collect my black uniform so that I could leave almost immediately to complete this mission hoping that Logan would be back when I returned. I sighed and took the golden key to my uniform locker and sighed. Well this was it...it was now or never and I read my code name in the same gold lettering as Logan's and read my name. Hmm I began to wonder if WildKat should return or not but I shoved that doubt out of my mind as I unclicked the locker and reached in to take my uniform out of it place. I looked at the black leathered uniform with the gold and blue stripes on it and grinned. I quickly put on my uniform and tied my long brown hair into a braid. It was like old times alright.

After I was completely dressed in my X-Men uniform, I walked to the garage to get my black and blue motorcycle out of the garage. It was time for the WildKat to go on the prowl and get this mission done. I smiled as the engine purred at my touch and climbed on and then drove out of the gates of the school and headed to New Orleans determined to give my father his gift before heading out on my mission. I decided on this hours ago considering how unsure I was that I was going to return before Christmas and figured I had a little bit of time to see my father. I drove down the roads and felt a surge of real happiness when I reach the guild house. It was a mansion now since the two guilds had merged into one and with that came the riches of both guilds allowing them to build this exquisite mansion on the east side of the woods in New Orleans. I parked my bike and took off my helmet and walked towards the front steps and took a deep breath. I looked at the now alerted guards and took out my guild medallion that was gold plated and with blue in the center. I had chosen blue because I liked the colour...always have. I looked at the two guards closely and cleared my throat but wasn't surprised when they demanded what my business was. "Kat LeBeau...I am here to see my father."

I was then led down the well-lit and well-decorated hallways towards a large dinning room that was decorated in a rich dark red colour. I looked at the large wooden dinning table and saw the guild members eating dinner but I was unable to see my father. I however, did recognize my stepmother Bella Donna sitting at the head of the table and saw the look on her face when she saw me. It was a look of hatred but then again the old witch never had liked me very much and I never was sure entirely why but I could tell you...there was no love in her eyes as she looked at me. I rolled my eyes and waited for her scorn me. I did not have to wait long though as she sneered at me as she took in my ever-present youth, which was also some reason, I was sure she hated me.

"Well if it isn't the young t'ief. Come home for a visit brat?" The leader of the guilds said with a long of pure hatred in her eyes and disgust in her voice making me want to slap her across the face...and slap her hard. I clenched my hands into fists at my sides trying to control my anger towards the older woman and just looked straight ahead at her instead of resorting to physical violence.

"I am here ta see my papa Bella." I replied as my Cajun accent came out in full in my anger. I could sometimes hide the accent and my heritage at times but it always came out when I was angry with someone or something.

"Well you papa isn't here Kat."

"What da you mean he in't here?"

"He disappeared a couple days ago."

I looked at her stunned and was not sure if she was lying to me or not but when I used my telepathic abilities I knew she was telling the truth to me. Why did someone not inform me that my father had disappeared and where was he and what had happened to him. I looked at her with a tense look on my face and was full of bitter rage but I kept my anger in check still as I watched the look of Bella's face turn from anger to sadness. She was actually sad? I couldn't believe it and I hated to admit it but I felt a twinge of sadness for her myself. "I tell ya what Bella. You get me de tools ta break inta a building and I gonna find papa for you. Do we have a deal?"

I watched as Bella sighed and looked at my Uncle Bobby and they both nodded in agreement to my demands. I smiled slightly as my uncle got up from his red velvet chair and led me to the room with our tools in it. He opened a drawer and then looked at me with his light eyes. He handed me my bag with my name on it and I checked to see if it contained everything I would need and if the tools were in peak condition. They appeared to be in order to me and I closed the bag completely satisfied with the results of my inspection. "T'ank you Uncle Bobby. I'll fine papa...I promise."

"How you going ta find him Kat?"

"Simple I have my skills. I'll find 'em and bring him home." I stated as I left the room and then headed out of the house and climbed onto my bike after I had placed the backpack on my back. I revved up the engine of my bike and rode off into the sunset and enjoyed the feel of a light wind blow through my hair. I sighed and the feel of the wind reminded me of Logan suddenly and how I used to ride with him on his bike. I felt a wave of unhappiness hit me as I realized how much I missed him and how much I loved him. I had to place that at the back of my mind as I headed in the direction of Northern Canada towards the laboratory I was going to sabotaging.

It was dark the next night when I finally got to the building and parked the bike a few blocks from the building. I crept towards the building and hid in the bushes near the main gate checking on how many security guards were on patrol and counted five of them and then I reached into the bag and took out my gas gun. I carefully loaded the cartridge and got ready to fire the gun and then I grabbed my grappling hook and attached it to my firing gun and then I was ready for the fun to start. I carefully flipped over the fence with the use of my staff and landed in a crouch in the nearby bushes as I shrunk my staff down again placing it back in my uniform side pocket of my belt. I sighed and unzipped my uniform down to expose most of my large breasts hoping to use my cleavage as a perfect distraction and then stepped out from the bushes. I let my long hair lose and seductively walked to the front entrance swaying my hips and hid the guns behind my back. I smiled innocently when I was stopped but I never panicked. "Is something wrong officer?"

"This is a restricted area miss."

"You don't say?" I replied batting my long lashes and leaned down near the desk giving a good view of my assets and I could swear the men nearly fainted looking at my curves. "So you boys into fun?" I smiled and winked at them and let my charm power flow to their senses. I never use this power on anyone usually but this was a great time to use it. I watched them look like they were going to fall over for me and then I and then once I was ready, I took of the gun and fired the cartridge into air and covered my own face with a mask and then send up my grappling hook to the roof. I placed both guns into my bag and then grinned as the men feel to the ground as I began to climb up to the roof carefully. "Night boys." I muttered as I climbed but had this strange feeling that this was a little too easy even with my skills. I reached the roof with no further incident and landed like a cat onto the roof gracefully. I took my rope and placed it in the bag and then took out my claws and cut open the door. I looked around me to make sure I was not discovered and was actually shocked that no one had discovered the guards yet and had sounded the alarm. I carefully walked down the dark halls to wards the labs and then used a security card I had taken off some scientist on my way down but figured he wouldn't need it since he was taking a little nap for now. I swiped the card and then opened the door after hearing a click and entered the lab. I walked into the dark room and began my search for the chemicals and weapons but suddenly I felt a hard object against my back. I gulped and the lights were turned on and I noticed that I was surrounded. I had been set up and I put my hands up knowing that I had no choice but to surrender. I growled lightly as my hands were secured behind me and my bag was taken from me.

"Well...well what do we have here?" A man said grinning and he circled me like a vulture looking at his prey. "It looks as if we have a new candidate for our weapon X program boys...don't we WildKat?" He said laughing but I didn't find it the least bit funny. The weapon what? I struggled as I was led at gunpoint to a locked room and was thrown into it landing on my side.

"You will pay for this you disgusting human!" I shouted as they locked the door behind me still laughing cruelly.

"Kat?" I turned and saw Logan chained to the wall and my eyes widened. I got up from the floor and quickly walked to him and hugged him and gasped noticing the bloodstains on his now torn clothes. What had they done to him? I saw his sad eyes and felt tears threatening to fall my eyes as I held him close. "What you doing here." He whispered in my ear and it sounded as if he had not had anything to drink in days.

"I um was trying to stop the chemical weapons from being used on mutants." I answered back now furious that this was a trap but how did they know about me?

"Yeah well darlin' they knew ya were comin' I guess."

"So what do they want with us."

"I don't know Kat but something tells me that we aren't gonna like it."

"Some Christmas huh Logan?"

"Hush darlin' try and get some sleep my love. No matter what happens tomorrow remember I will always love my kitten."

"I love you too Logan." I whispered back and let my droopy eyes close and went to sleep.

Christmas Day:

Tigress walked into the maximum-security prison and walked up to the front desk. She knew she looked hot in her blue low-cut blouse and her tight black mini skirt. It was so tiny that if she even bent down Leon was sure he could probably see his sister's panties. He grinned and hid the corridor as Tigress Cleo walked towards the desk flashing the most seductive and innocent smile she could. He walked as his sister leaned on the desk showing off her cleavage and Leon's eyes nearly popped out of his head as she gave him a nice view of her tight ass. He knew this act was not to give him a view of her but to distract the guard but wow he thought. He listened in closely as he moved to watch the action going on ahead of him. He knew there would be trouble since their father was looked up in maximum security and the public was not allowed to even go back there. "Hello officers. I was wondering if y'all do this lil ol' angel a favor." Leon heard his sister say and he chuckled...'boy she is laying it on thick."

"Yes miss."

"I was wonderin' if I could visit one of yur prisoners you big strong officer." Tigress replied batting her long lashes and playing with a lock of her long blond waves with a finger.

"Sure ma'am. Now what's his name?" The officer asked starting up the prison records on his computer to check which cell the person was in and whether they could receive guests.

"Victor Creed."

"I'm sorry miss but I can't let you see him."

"Not even on Christmas officer?"

"Nope says here no visitors."

Tigress' eyes turned from a lovely shade of blue to a bright white and she reached out and grabbed the now startled man's throat. She started to squeeze the air out him with a growl and she could hear Leon laughing. She pulled the gasping and struggling prison guard closer to her until she could smell the stall coffee on his breath. "When I said I wanted to see my father...it was not a request!" She growled out and threw the man into a nearby wall knocking him out.

"Oh Yeah Cleo!" Shouted Leon giving her five and was still laughing as he grabbed the guard's key as his twin sister checked the cell records. He grinned wickedly as he kicked the unconscious man in the side and followed Tigress down the hall way towards the corridor where the most dangerous criminals were kept. "Hey by the way Cleo where did ya get the killer outfit."

"Off a hooker I sliced open the other night." She replied grinning as she walked down the halls ignoring the whistles and catcalls she was receiving from the prisoners. "You like it Leon."

"Hell yeah! So how was the hooker's blood anyway."

"Quite refreshing as usual. Come on he is in solitary confinement room 216." Tigress grabbed the keys from her brother and ran to the door and was followed by an anxious and excited Leon. They peered into the room through the small window and watched as Sabertooth paced the room like a crazed wild animal. He stopped suddenly as if he could smell the two young mutants and just stared at the door for what seemed to be a moment in time then he turned and sat down on his bunk. He looked up when he heard the loud click of the door being opened and Tigress walked in silently and quickly. "Father we must hurry."

Quickly Cleo led the others towards the front desk where she had left the unsuspecting guard lying on the ground and noticed he had regained consciousness. Cleo growled loudly and moved with deadly reflexes as the man reached for the alarm button. She clamped her hand around his throat and glared at him. Suddenly a deadly smiled crossed her lovely silky lips and she showed her white canines to him. The man looked like he was about to have an accident as his captor brought him close to her and whispered. "That is the last mistake you'll ever make." With that said she exposed his neck and bite into his artery making him scream as his warm blood filled into Cleo's mouth until he died. She tossed the guards dead body against the wall with so much force that if he had survived, he would have broken his neck. She turned and smiled at her father and brother as she licked the blood off her lips. "Now this is the part of the job I like the best."

Creed chuckled and then heard another guard coming close to their location but they didn't have anytime to waste and they headed out of the building as they attempted to avoid the bullets that went flying in their direction. Leon howled in pain as a bullet grazed his left leg as it whizzed passed him. Cleo watched him stumble and snarled as she ran to help him get into the car. After they had all gotten into the car, Cleo sped the car down the highway still mad that their fun had been cut short by the stupidly of that human that had went for the alarm.

Canada:

I woke up from the sound of the loud click as the guards opened the door and growled. They had obviously come for us and I was helpless to stop them. I struggled angrily against the chains that bounded my hands behind me as they roughly grabbed me. I could see Kat struggling as well and she screamed as they threw her out of the dark room and onto the pure white floor of a laboratory. I looked around frantically and felt my fear rising as well as Kat's. I looked around and noticed that there were two large pod-like machines with a lime green water sloshing within them. I also noticed that these pods has large needle-like spikes that hung from the lid and I felt a thick lump in my throat forming as I was dragged to one of the large white pods. "No!" I screamed as they took off my clothes and I was shaking as the scientist I had seen earlier when I was first grabbed approach me. "Interesting machines aren't they?" I heard him say cruelly towards me. I was dragged towards the pod still struggling and screaming and then they placed me into the pod. I could feel the cold water splashing all over my naked body and then I was strapped down to the bottom of the pod. I nearly screamed as I felt a long needle in the side jam into my arm and suddenly felt drowsy. I could hear Kat's frightened screams as I was consumed by darkness.

Kat screamed as she watched Logan being placed into the first pod and then watched in pure horror as the lid was closed onto his now sleeping form. She watched the spikes pierce into his body and felt like crying but screamed further as she was suddenly grabbed. She shrieked as her black uniform was taken off her body and then she turned to look at the head scientist. "Why are you doing this?" She demanded as she was forced into the second pod and then she felt ill as she was knocked out and heard the man laugh cruelly and said, "Cause I can you mutant bitch!"

He watched with pure evil glee as the green liquid flowed into his guinea pigs' bodies making their metal bones stronger and more destructive. It would take them for days to be completed and he closed the lid on Kat's pod down on her locking both pods. He then walked out of the laboratory grinning like a Cheshire cat enjoying the sweet taste of victory.

Westchester, New York:

Foxlind paced the room worried about Wolverine and Kat since they had not checked in yet. They were supposed to have been giving the other x-men their progress reports but none had come in as of yet and she was starting to get worried. 'Where are they and why do I have this arching feeling in my stomach that something is wrong?' She asked herself as she looked at the happy scene playing out in the main room as the children all played with their new toys and chased each other around. Fox tried to smile for the benefit of the young children not wanting to worry or upset them. 'Please be okay guys' she thought as she smiled walking to sit with her husband as they others began to sing Christmas Carols starting with Jingle Bells. Fox tried to sing with a joy in her heart but she still felt something was wrong and she could tell Alex knew something was wrong as he squeezed her hand and kissed her. ~We will find them my love.~ He whispered in her mind and she knew he was right. They would find them and would bring them home soon. That was a Christmas promise that Alex had said to her and she always knew she could trust him to keep his promises.


End file.
